tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi Yukimura
Daichi Yukimura, also known as Rorscach, is a ghoul that resides in the 14th Ward. He studies in a university and is a volleyball varsity. He also works part-time in a convenience store near his home. He is also an official member of The Colorless, a ghoul organization. Appearance Daichi, when at home, likes to wear a shirt and shorts since it's the most comfortable attire for him. When it's cold, he wears pajamas. Outside, as a ghoul, he wears a black jacket with gray straps at each shoulder down to the chest, casual pants, boots and his Rorschach-designed bandana tied at his mouth area. At the university, he usually wears a formal shirt, casual pants and slip-on shoes. Volleyball hours, he wears their uniform and his one and only pair of rubber shoes. Personality Daichi has always been the anti-social one. Ever since he started school, he has gain no close friends at all. He can talk, but he never used it if it's not something important. As soon as he started college, he met a person, Ryo, that slowly developed his social capability. He is now more capable of talking to people casually without shutting them down accidentally. When he joined the volleyball team, he started to develop teamwork as well. He was very skillful in the sport. As a ghoul, he's a lot more quiet. He never talks to any other person or ghoul in fear that they might recognize his voice. Ever since he made friends, he preferred to hunt ghouls rather than humans because he feels like it's betrayal. Because of that, he is getting closer and closer in becoming a Kakuja. He likes to drink coffee ever so often. Likes to do work when it's dark. He also likes to hang out with his friends and play volleyball. Relationships Ryo Nakano Ryo is Daichi's close friend and also a teammate in volleyball. Ryo is the reason why Daichi can socialize more often right now. He is very outgoing and talkative, the perfect influence to a person like Daichi. Osiris Kuroneki Daichi met Osiris during a gathering of factionless ghouls. Both of them took part of a sparring session and were faced to each other. Though Daichi won the spar, they're still good friends.Daichi Yukimura and Osiris Kuroneki Spar Some time after that meeting, Osiris went missing. Daichi happened to roam around the 7th Ward and discovered that Osiris was being tortured. He helped him escape the torturer.Daichi Rescues Osiris Hayato Yoshikune The two met in a newcomers meeting for The Colorless. They are pretty good friends and are usually paired together in missions. Abilities Daichi Yukimura possesses the Koukaku Rc type. His Koukaku kagune has three blades and a large shield. Daichi has very good perception and is very observant. This is mainly because of his experience with his volleyball matches which required you to be quick with thinking. Also a good jumper and is pretty durable but he does get reckless when fighting. Koukaku Blade The blades are aligned and beside each other so it can be retracted to form a single blade. The kagune can cut steel when it's in its singe blade form. It can hit multiple targets if the three blades are protracted. Koukaku Shield The shield is loosely alike his Rorschach design on his bandana. It is very sturdy and is shaped to block projectiles. Trivia * During his high school years, he used to have long hair. He changed his hairstyle due to the fact he wanted a fresh new life in his college. * Daichi is a wing spiker in his volleyball team. Some of his friends tease him because he is skilled enough to be called the "ace." * He likes to read old novels. Development Arcs * The Newcomers - Factionless * The Newcomers - The Colorless * Wintertide - Colorless Encounter One-Shots * The Strong Prologue * Pain by RealYoungMil References Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Colorless Category:Koukakus